


富婆的白日梦日常

by Missreverie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missreverie/pseuds/Missreverie
Summary: 不定期更新的《富婆的白日梦日常》，一个平凡女孩做的白日梦，纯属虚构，不对任何人有恶意，仅个人幻想，为自我快乐而写，请勿找茬。
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	1. 人间猎艳场

到处都是裴子语的猎艳场。长期拥有三到五只狼，随时更换小绵羊是裴子语的日常。

至于裴子语是怎么从一个三好小姑娘变成这样的…

“天生的。”

也可能是…

“杂七杂八的书看多了。”

裴子语看过的书，估计比她吃过的盐都多。什么性向、什么剧情、什么文笔，就没有裴子语没见过的。因为不是所谓“正经书”，所以看多了的结果就是把裴子语同学培养得口味极度刁钻。有小三的不看，主角像智障的不看，剧情俗套的不看，太烧脑的不看，太可怕的不看，太长的不看，不搞笑的不看。

所以现在裴子语已经搜不到什么她想看的书了。

其实，她的确是个，完美主义者吧。

刚上研一的裴子语躺在床上出神，医学生的休息日，其实真的很无聊很无聊。不想看文献，不想看手术视频，不想整理病历。视频可以刷一个早上，然后因为躺在床上头晕爆炸，胡乱吃完饭又开始睡觉、睡觉、睡觉。

等到母亲来电话的时候，才陡然惊醒。

“子语，六点半之前到a酒店，今天我们约了和你廖伯伯一起吃饭。你给我穿正常点，不要弄得奇奇怪怪，听到没？”

“听到了啦。”声音似乎在撒娇。

开始给自家猫狗喂粮加水的裴子语深度思考，廖伯伯是谁？廖伯伯是谁？谁知道廖伯伯是谁？

仿佛是她的心灵感应器，妈妈发来一条简讯，“你廖伯伯是妈妈一个客户，他儿子从英国留学回来，在网易工作，很帅的一个男孩子。”

帅？肯定不帅。妈妈一直秉承着不能嫁太帅的男人这么个道理。

裴子语一边在内心吐槽，一边套上了碎花小裙裙、米色尖头高跟拖鞋。涂白一点，画个口红，over。背上链条斜挎包，口罩消毒纸巾耳机齐备。这样子的她真是个青春靓丽的小可爱，绝对是爸爸妈妈叔叔阿姨的心头宝。

坐在地铁上，裴子语开始打字和基友吐槽即将的遭遇。

裴-不追星：我又要去相亲了。”

青-二次元美女：人家不认识你啊？

裴-不追星：听说是从英国刚留学回来。

乔-一个瓢妈：难怪。你别吃多了。

明-大王什么时候不当爹：你多说说话，就不会吃多了。

裴子语想摔手机，凭什么她是最容易胖的那个？？

从地铁站出来走了两步，就到了a酒店。果然还是妈妈最喜欢的地方，清静悠闲。而她满意于这里非常适合拍照的环境。

一套寒暄下来，大家和和乐乐。

廖伯伯的儿子，长得中等水平，表情丰富，很会逗趣。做朋友是块好料。对方估计觉得她以后的职业是医生，年龄比他小，长得也中上，家庭还门当户对，看起来文文静静，是个合格的对象，所以空隙间来找她聊天，加她微信，约她出去。

加了微信的裴子语假笑，“呵呵。”当然，她不是发出了这两个字的声音，而是很认真地笑了笑表示礼貌。

一天愉快的结束了，爸妈都喝了酒，裴子语开车把两个人送回去，然后自己坐着地铁回了自己的住处。一开门，肾小球摇着他的大尾巴蹭了上来，跳高跳高，继续跳高。皮质也摇着尾巴蹲在地上发出可爱的“喵”叫。

“好了好了，好了，你们很可爱！”

裴子语躺倒在床上，肾小球和皮质都依偎在身旁，幸福，真幸福。狗子和猫猫比男人可好多了啊。

过了一周，又到了裴子语的休息日。

这么美丽的休息日，必须要用帅哥的陪伴。付临潼当晚就宿在裴子语长期住的酒店里。然而第二天本来幸福的晨间运动被打破了。

裴子语和付临潼还连着，手机就突然响了。裴子语瞄了一眼，玉宇，不是爸妈，那就接呗，开了免提。

楼玉宇不是第一次听到裴子语这货喘息了，一点都不惊讶“子语，你认识廖凡吗？他怎么到处说你私生活的事儿啊？”

裴子语打了个激灵，夹得付临潼一声带爽的哀嚎。

“谁，廖凡？谁啊？”

楼玉宇懵逼，“你不认识啊？”

“不认识，他谁啊？”

“我也不认识，听说是廖氏资产的儿子，刚英国留学回来。”

裴子语握着手机思考了下，哦，上周那个平平无奇的男人？不行不行，她要没兴致了，赶紧看一眼临潼的脸，心里舒坦了。

“喂，子语？”

“听着呢，我知道，是谁了，我妈一朋友，嗯，的儿子。你给陈北打个，啊，电话，让他啊啊，翻点廖凡的黑料，让他，闭嘴。”

“得了。”既然是裴子语妈妈的关系，当然不能明面弄。他们这种家庭的，谁还没点不能让爸妈知道的事儿了。留学生这水还没摸清呢就敢瞎搞，等着后悔去吧。

付临潼很快结束了战斗，两个人去洗澡，裴子语愤怒地挠头，“扰人清梦！”

本来打算和付临潼出去逛逛的，裴子语没了兴致，把付临潼送回学校之后，下午跑到闻星的工作室去了，生气地把廖凡臭骂了一通。

闻星也是不屑一顾，“傻逼玩意儿。”

“所以说啊，男人有个鬼用哦。”裴子语撸了撸怀里的皮质，亲了一口，“不如我们皮质，对吧，皮质？”

蓝眼睛的小布偶甜甜地笑了，轻轻“喵”了一声，还凑上去舔了舔裴子语的鼻子。


	2. 皮质果然是最棒的助攻

“叮、叮”是微信收到新消息的提示音。  
是浅浅少年摄影的菲菲，“裴小姐，我们店最近又出了新的风格，是《清平乐》的明氏复刻款。彭小姐已经约了周三下午，我来和您确认一下。”  
周三，她正好没课，上周好像是给彭儛儛说过来着，这家伙记性是真tm好。  
裴子语伸手打字，“嗯，ok的。”  
然后裴子语给彭儛儛打了电话，“喂。”  
“喂，你知道了吧？”  
“知道了。你周三不用在学校？”  
彭儛儛大概正在剪指甲，吹了口气，回道，“24小时内回去，就不会变成红码。你不用上课吧，我记得，我专门挑的周三。”  
“就是有个视频课，早点看掉就是了。”说是看掉，其实只是播放掉。看她是不会看的。  
“那你和井瑶商量下谁开车。”  
“我在想要不要带上肾小球和皮质，完了我们去湘湖透透气。”  
彭儛儛笑，“带呗，豆花儿也好久没见到肾小球了。那就得开你的车，让狗上井瑶的车是不可能的。”  
井瑶的车，猫狗勿近。尤其是肾小球作为二哈中的二哈，是井瑶防范的首要对象。如果不是深厚的姐妹情谊，井瑶恨不得身上沾满狗毛的裴子语也不要上她的车。  
第二天一早，裴子语让酒店服务生帮她把擦干净jiojio的肾小球和皮质运到了车上，然后把两只东西五花大绑在车后座上。皮质倒是一如既往地让人省心，舔舔自己的毛，趴在坐垫上。肾小球则一路发出呜呜的嚎叫，表达被困的不满。  
井瑶作为裴子语要接的第一个乘客，裴子语刚打开驾驶座车门她就皱起了眉毛，发出嫌弃拐了个弯的“咦”。上了驾驶座，井瑶回头拍了下还在不停嚎叫的肾小球的狗头，“不要吵了。”  
乖乖地爬到后面的裴子语代替傻乎乎的肾小球朝井瑶龇牙咧嘴，“她欺负你，她就知道欺负你”。  
一般井瑶在的时候，都是井瑶开车。  
裴子语学驾照就学了将近三年，差点过期重学，科二和科三还都是免费补考通过的。上次井瑶买了新车裴子语非要试试，结果差点撞到了人，把井瑶吓得一身冷汗。炫富可以，违法不可以。  
等接上彭儛儛和豆花儿，到达摄影棚已经十点了。  
浅浅少年的门口还蹲了几个，粉丝？  
裴子语挑眉，“今天有人来拍样片？”  
井瑶不置可否，彭儛儛则微微一笑，“不知道是谁呢。”  
菲菲已经在门口等着了，熟练地引三个人进去。  
裴子语还没迈出步子，边上有个女的道，“诶，你们家店还能带狗啊。”  
接待她的店员马上微笑道，“拍摄区域是不能的，那几位客人是包下了二楼的场地…”  
“诶呦，还真是有钱能使鬼推磨，特权就是好。狗都能跟人一样了。”  
店员有些尴尬，这女人跟个愤青一样在这里瞎哔哔什么？？  
井瑶皱了皱眉。裴子语则因为抱着沉重的肾小球嘴被堵住了。  
彭儛儛才不是好相与的主，没等菲菲说话转头就冲着那女的去，“我就是有钱怎么了？我付钱给我狗子拍照，怎么，不行啊？的确是比人贵，狗不只跟人一样呢，有的人还比不上狗！金钱和服务等价交换不懂啊？你工作不是你老板付你钱啊？不会说话就别说话。”  
“你”女子想反驳，想走，可是已经交了钱，签了合同。  
裴子语噗嗤笑出声。然后吃了一嘴肾小球的毛，呛了一声咳嗽起来。井瑶嫌弃地给她拍拍背。  
“什么玩意儿。”路上彭儛儛开始吐槽，“坏了我的好心情。”  
裴子语转头问菲菲，“上次是说在修二楼的专用电梯吧？快修好了吗？”  
菲菲很不好意思地道，“快修好了，那个卡做好了给您。下次从地库D区直接上来就行，就不需要经过大厅了。”就算没修好，也要说快修好。如果的确没快修好，就给经理说催装修公司在三位大小姐下次来之前修好。这才是优秀客服的职业素养。  
二楼很大，有两个摄影场地。菲菲说今天另一边在拍明星样片。  
肾小球和豆花儿被关在一个角落自己玩耍。不捣蛋的皮质作为优雅美少女，从来就不缺追捧者，乖乖蹲在一盏没开的装饰灯上默默注视自己的主人和她的两个小伙伴，时而就有工作人员拿了各种各样的小鱼干来讨好她。  
明制的汉服果然很好看，化妆师在她们脸上的落笔依旧符合裴子语一向的审美。  
彭儛儛则沉醉于之后的工笔画效果，捧着自己的脸对着镜子傻笑。  
井瑶向来不是那么臭美，反正每次来主要是陪彭儛儛和裴子语玩的，不过拍漂亮照片么，是个女人都会爱的，不是吗？  
“哎呀，皮质呢？”菲菲问道。  
彭儛儛站起身，“是不是跑到另一边去了？去看看。”  
裴子语挑眉，拉住彭儛儛，“儛，那便还在工作呢。”  
“看看又不要紧，本来也要看的。”井瑶拉起裴子语，“不要口是心非了，走吧。”  
裴子语尴尬地呵呵两声，色鬼。  
另一边的帘子突然拉开了一条缝，露出一张帅到爆炸的脸，和贴在他脸边被一双好看的手托着的布偶，“请问，这是谁的猫？”  
“啊，不好意思，我们的。打扰你们了。”彭儛儛伸手去抱过皮质，碰到了对方的手。心里暗道，皮质真是好样的，平时没白宠她。  
“没关系。她很可爱，她叫什么？”  
“皮质。”  
井瑶和裴子语已经默契地停止了步伐。猎艳的时候，先来后到是必须的，一个一个上也是必须的。  
在kris的眼里，此时的彭儛儛很迷人。她本来就眉清目秀，古典的发更使她显得温婉窈窕。墨绿色的明制汉服，和他所着似乎是情侣装的意味。那只有个奇怪名字的灰白蓝眼布偶在她怀里，被她的指尖轻轻抚摸，享受地伸长脖子蹭蹭她的脸，真是令人羡慕啊。  
彭儛儛指指影棚问，“介意围观吗？”  
“当然不介意。”Kris回答完才想起要询问工作人员的意见，但是一转头，大家都显得很热情，很，熟练。他自诩自己还是有些名气的，没有因为他是kris而激动的，这位大概是，有钱有权见明星跟普通人一样的常客吧？  
Kris让助理去了解下对方的情况，过一会助理回来汇报原来是彭大小姐。问了经纪人，意思是“当然可以讨好啦！”  
于是kris拍完了剩下的一组照片之后先和浅浅的经理沟通，然后就去邀请彭儛儛要不要一起拍，把皮质也带上。  
彭儛儛娇小的身姿在kris的映衬下，还真是格外诱人。如果不是kris过于耀眼，过于帅气，裴子语禁不住要为彭儛儛倾倒了。  
当然，井瑶和裴子语此时已经站在了阴影处，看着kris有点流口水的迹象，“果然很帅啊。”  
她们听到彭儛儛和kris聊天，“很巧，今天正好我朋友没课才过来的。”  
裴子语撇嘴，“她就是故意的是不是，色迷心窍，这女人。刚刚她还说‘不知道是谁呢？’？？？”  
井瑶虽然很眼馋，但是并不在意，“这种事情就得交给儛儛，反正觊觎kris好久了，该出手时就出手啊。”  
彭儛儛还问她们要不要一起，裴子语和井瑶表示拒绝。作为游戏人间的富二代，保持高冷人设是必须的。比如，此时面无表情倚靠在墙边，实则眼珠子都在kris身上的两人。  
果不其然，野餐也不存在了。裴子语带着肾小球豆花把井瑶送回家之后打道回府。彭儛儛当然是和kris出去深入沟通感情了。  
第二天裴子语一早就在三个人的微信群里轰炸彭儛儛，让她及时汇报她干没干什么坏事。  
儛：慢慢来，好不容易勾搭上kris，不多搞一段时间不是亏了。  
瑶：你结束之后记得说一声。我要排第二个，反正裴子语你有付临潼，不着急。  
裴：…女人！  
裴：@儛 你记得更新素材啊。照片什么的不能少听到没。  
儛：知道了，老规矩嘛。急什么。  
裴：还有，你不要虐待皮质。豆花儿你找个时间带回去，两条狗在我这里要疯掉了。  
儛：再放两天呗。反正你在酒店里，找服务员收拾就好了。皮质你放心，她是我的宝贝，我绝对不会亏待她的，我会对她比对你还好的。  
这女人，真的是，够了！裴子语在床上抱着肾小球翻来翻去。彭儛儛这个女人总是不鸣则已一鸣惊人。


	3. 难道越豪的车命运越悲惨吗？

彭儛儛没能高兴超过两天。  
碰到kris之后的第二天彭儛儛就得到学校的通知，整个学校从当天开始戒严，没有正当理由和家长签字电话一律不许出校门。  
裴：跟你妈说呗hhhhh  
瑶：裴子你真的最会挖苦人了hhhhh  
儛：八嘎.jpg  
是的，彭儛儛的家教很严。这还要得益于彭儛儛“常在河边走，湿了一次鞋脚就没干过”的悲惨运气。自从发现彭儛儛是个“不谈恋爱就上床的渣女”之后，彭妈妈多年来尝试过断了资金来源、关禁闭等各种方式杜绝小彭继续鬼混。可是背靠井瑶和裴子语两座渣渣大山，彭儛儛依然过得很逍遥。虽然彭爸爸劝彭妈妈“算了，随她去吧，反正她自己觉得不吃亏，你管她干嘛”，彭妈妈依然不遗余力为难小彭。  
比如这次也有可能…  
裴：儛，我怀疑是不是你妈察觉了你的动作给学校领导打了电话啊？  
儛：…  
瑶：我觉得很有可能  
儛：求你们别说话了行不？行不？？  
裴：啊哈哈哈哈，这事要是被齐xx他们知道了，你怕不是药丸  
作为HANGZHOU最好的大学，学校里充斥着各种牛鬼蛇神，好多不仅是彭儛儛的大学同学，也是她们三个的高中同学，还有她们要好的哥们。大家跟彭儛儛一样，论文写完后就一直在外面晃来晃去，等着答辩完就可以溜了，现在突然就被禁锢了。  
瑶：既然如此，我就不客气了。你的kris就是我的kris  
儛：别！你离我kris远一点！！人还能给尿憋死？  
然而2020年的霉运似乎还在一个个袭来。  
井瑶某天凌晨五点，正抱着A男睡得正香，被持续震动响的手机吵醒，闭着眼睛接通电话刚想开口骂人，听筒里传来，“您好井女士，我是xx派出所民警…”  
“你”麻痹“好，怎么了？有什么事吗？”此时井瑶稍稍清醒了一点，她昨天晚上在酒吧打人了吗？  
“xx小区楼下的橘黄色迈凯伦是您的吧？您的车被高空落物砸到了。您现在方便下楼来看下吗？”  
“什么？！！”井瑶几乎是咆哮的，“我马上下来！”  
还抱着她腰的A男一脸迷茫，“怎么了？”  
“我车被砸了。”井瑶冷着脸，“你松手还是不松手？”  
A男松开环着她腰肢的胳膊，看着井瑶披了一件衬衫就要往外走，赶紧爬起来，“内衣和裤子…”  
走到门口的井瑶又匆忙回来换衣服，然后瞬间消失在门口。  
A男想起这里是他的房子他住的小区，赶紧也爬起来穿上裤衩去追井瑶，然后在电梯间碰到了在等电梯的井瑶，冷着一张脸骂骂咧咧，“为什么还在十一层？怎么还有六层？？”  
“别生气别生气…”  
“别生气什么？？我的车被砸了！我不生气？我生气得恨不得把那人撕了！”  
A男不知该如何安慰。井瑶爱车，几乎癫狂。井瑶这辆迈凯伦似乎，wociao，wociao，wociao，是p1来着吧…完了完了。昨天晚上他为什么不开自己的车要开井瑶的车？？迈凯伦p1是这么好开的吗？？？他宁可他的迈凯伦被砸啊…  
井瑶气势汹汹地赶到楼下，民警小哥被她吓得一愣一愣的，“井女士…”  
井瑶已经瞄到了地上的刀，除了觉得不可思议，还背后一身冷汗。怒气值的狂飙并没有让井瑶失智，她深吸一口气，“您说，我听着。”  
民警小哥悄悄往边上挪了一步，露出身边的一男一女，“这位女士和男朋友争执的时候不小心把菜刀扔下了楼，砸到了您的车，您要不先看下，然后叫4S店来估价定损？”  
“我去”，A男身高高，瞥到了车顶几乎洞穿的窟窿和碎片，一边抽着嘴角一边捂住了自己的眼睛，不忍看不敢看接下来的场面。他觉得他自己似乎也离死期不远了。  
罪魁祸首李女士一副弱小可怜的样子捏着手晃荡来晃荡去，“我真的不是故意的，我也不知道会砸到你的车…”  
“你不是故意的？刀难道不是你故意扔的？你不知道会砸到车？？那你知不知道会砸到人？如果这里有人呢？车都这样了，人不得七窍出血！你有没有社会公德，还…”井瑶气得已经指着女子鼻子骂了。  
民警连忙插到了两人中间，面向井瑶“井女士，有话好好说，不要太激动，我们刚才已经教育过李女士了。我们肯定会妥善解决这件事的。事故现场记录书还有照片、视频都准备好了，您看要不先估价定损？这样尽快解决也不浪费大家时间。”  
“定损？这辆车，迈凯伦p1，2014年开始就停售了，HANGZHOU谁能给我定损？我得叫人家从北京赶过来。今天一天都废了。”  
“停售了是不是可以赔便宜点？” 李某一边问，一边去拉男友的袖子。  
男子赶紧躲开，“你开什么国际玩笑！再说了，迈凯伦p1要2000万，便宜有用吗？你是不是傻！”他只听说过迈凯伦p1，没想到今天有眼福见到了，竟然是因为这种事情。  
全场肃静。  
不了解车的大多数人都下意识都看了眼车，然后集体咽了口口水。  
眼见女子因为男子对她避之不及又要撒泼，又一个民警把情侣两个也分开，“李女士你先冷静…”然而声音中充满了无奈。这个女人总是抓不住重点，刚才菜刀扔到了楼下自己都没感觉，还执着于男朋友出轨。现在面对车主还一直自己没错的态度，依然执著于小男友的糟糕态度，她难道不知道她接下来要面对什么吗？  
民警猜中了井瑶的心思，她会让这女人好过吗？  
“林警官，我先联系我的律师好吧。专业人士干专业的事，如果对方需要，也请他们尽快准备，我不想和当事人再有交流。”  
民警点头，内心为李某哀悼。李某惹怒有钱人，开着2000万的车，当然不是什么简单的人，人家律师一旦出手，能讨得什么好？  
井瑶翻出了秦卿的手机号。秦卿和她们三个是一个班的，也是裴子语高中同桌，算是她们几个里面最务正业，最受长辈们喜欢的了。秦卿去年就保送了人大，现在在她爸的律师事务所实习。井瑶她们家的律师也是秦卿她爸律所的王牌，以前井瑶还要找他爸，自从秦卿实习后就方便了，很多事情可以不通过父母解决。  
“喂，卿卿。我车，被人高空抛物砸了，对，就p1，谁知道倒什么霉。你要不帮我来看下？我是快要气疯了，没法继续交涉下去了，你带人过来呗，我是不想管了。”  
秦卿当然知道井瑶要绕过父母，于是找了一个专门做这块业务的师兄。  
当天晚上才终于确定了维修价格，300万左右。  
期间女子还想走，被民警拦住后一直赖在地上哭哭啼啼，还边哭边说，“有钱就可以欺负人了吗？”  
秦卿后来告诉井瑶和裴子语，李某，即犯罪嫌疑人，因涉嫌以危险方法危害公共安全罪被判刑事拘留，后续再进行审理。李某的男友则在现场消失得无影无踪。不过听秦卿说，对方联系了她，也雇了律师，企图在这件事上和女子撇清关系。  
“所以，那女的是疯了不成？争执怎么就扔刀了？我记得那个小区租金挺贵啊，8000块一个月吧，怎么能有素质这么低的人啊？”裴子语和秦卿陪着井瑶在秦卿事务所楼下的咖啡厅消消气儿，彭儛儛则在视频另一端打听今天早上的事情。她这段时间挣扎了几次想跑出来都没成功。前天翻墙出去的一个同学，也是平时很爱玩的，直接被带到派出所去了。听说爸妈鸟都没鸟他，又给关了回来，保释金还是自己掏腰包的。  
“一对小情侣，女的30多岁，男的小她十几岁。两个人没有工作赖还在姐姐家住着，不然就这种人，哪里住得起这种地方？男的劈腿，女的早就怀疑他出轨，查了手机就爆炸了呗，拿了个菜刀乱砍一通。后来不知道怎么飞了出去。”秦卿复述从民警那里得来的消息，“警察小哥跟我说，男的报警说有人要砍他，他们就过去了，到了之后，那女的都不知道刀飞出去了，还一个劲说手机手机的事情。说什么自己为男的堕了两次胎，男的还在外面约炮，说自己单身。你说是不是有病？”  
其实秦卿自己说着说着快笑了，可是还得强忍着，她和裴子语都不敢笑。虽然这事情是很好笑吧，也不敢随便笑啊哈哈哈哈。  
谁都知道井瑶从她表哥那里把车过户了才半年，一直就宝贝得很，裴子语和彭儛儛上车前还要检查有没有狗毛。现在倒好，直接变成真正的“敞篷”了。  
“刀扔这么准，怎么男的没砍到？？关我车tm什么事啊！”井瑶趴在桌上欲哭无泪，“怎么这么点背啊。”  
秦卿拍了拍井瑶的背，“你别气了，女的这种行为至少三年以上有期徒刑。洪师兄会处理好的。就是委屈你的宝贝车了。”  
彭儛儛在对面其实已经笑疯了，为了不刺激井瑶，把脸移出了摄像可拍范围之外。300万对她们来说是小事情，但这事儿也太奇葩了，人也太奇葩了。  
裴子语看到群聊里的回复终于忍不住笑了，给井瑶看手机，“瑶瑶，齐xx他们几个说指望那对狗男女是指望不上了，还是大家筹款给你修车吧哈哈哈。”  
井瑶抬起了头，“去他吗的。送我一辆新的还差不多。”  
彭儛儛突然又露脸了，“瑶，我看狄xx会愿意送你的。”  
“不了，承受不起。”  
井瑶看到支付宝有红标通知，看来是齐xx他们几个真的给她转了账，一打开，都只有1块钱。井瑶翻了个白眼，但终于还是笑了。这帮家伙真会逗趣。


End file.
